


Flu Season

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce is smart, Drabble, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the team gets the Flu, and, well, being in such close quarters, it starts making its way through the team.</p>
<p>+100 if Bruce got the flu vax but still walks around the Tower in a mask and gloves.<br/>+1000 if Clint swears he's not sick even as he shivers uncontrollably and tries to seduce Coulson who just laughs because really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avenger's Kink Meme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14822) by Anonymous Prompt. 



> A not really fill, didn't squeeze in C/C, submitted for your entertainment and the hopes that this will bite someone else.

"Bruce, seriously, you look ridiculous. C'mon, Bro, there's almost no chance of you catching this."  
  
Bruce looks around the lab-cum-sick room over the edge of his white breathing mask, "That's exactly what you told Steve."  
  
Steve himself declined to comment, hunched over his bucket as he was; though he did manage to throw a glare Tony's way.  
  
Tony was also looking a little green around the gills, "One time thing. Now that I've been wrong this century it won't happen again."  
  
He then promptly reached for his own bucket.  
  
"Show of hands: who wants to deal with a vomiting Hulk?"  
  
Everyone huddled further down in their misery.   
  
After a couple beats Bruce smugly followed up with, "That's what I thought."


End file.
